


Recovery and Recollection

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [161]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The gang's heading home after the Battle of New York.





	Recovery and Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> -This can take place in any AU where Henry got drafted (Toon Henry, 2D Bendy, etc.). It may also take place in the HATIM/Buddy AUs, albeit with modification.  
> -Like in most/all of my Meanwhile On the Outside stories, the survivors haven't aged since leaving the studio. (Three guesses how that happened.)

A few days after the battle of New York, nine men and women were sitting in a train car, on their way home to California.

"Hard to believe we all got out alive," said Sammy.

"The whole thing was pretty scary," Susie agreed, leaning against him. "Nobody expects to get caught in the crossfire of an alien invasion, much less when they're on vacation."

"Well, on the plus side, we did get to see those heroes in action," Wally piped up. "Don't get to do that every day, do you?"

"No, you don't."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Norman spoke up again.

"I wonder what Henry would have done if he were there with us."

"Who's Henry?"

"He used to work at the studio, like we did," Thomas explained to Allison. "But he got drafted, and so he left before you started working there."

"Isn't that when things started goin' downhill?" Shawn asked, fiddling with his phone.

"Yep." Grant nodded. "Most of us said Henry was a good part of Joey's self-control."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Lacie leaned back. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Hopefully, he didn't go missing like everybody else did," answered Wally.

Thomas looked like he was about to say something, but Shawn started laughing.

"Oh, this is hilarious. Thank you, Stark."

He held up his phone, which was now displaying what appeared to be security camera footage.

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..."

Loki's rant was cut off as the Hulk grabbed him. The others cracked up as the green-skinned behemoth smashed Loki into the floor several times.

"Puny god."


End file.
